gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Take-Two World
L.C.P.D About the page you created, it was a double up of LCPD and had much less info. Sorry if I am making you feel bad, but I just deleted it, as L.C.P.D is never used in game, so it would have been an inappropriate redirect. I(f you have any questions or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to let me know. I will get back to you about your site. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Advertising Take-Two Wiki My personal opinion is no, we only advertise other languages for GTA Wiki, and the only place for that is the Main Page. However, you may direct your question to Gboyers (the creator of the wiki). You can contact him using his talk page. One thing that I will teach you is to please sign all posts on talk pages using four tildes ( ~~~~ ). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for asking about linking before doing it, I appreciate your patience and concern rather than blindly spamming links on other wikis. It could be okay to link to the Take Two Wiki on the Take 2 page, in the "external links" section. However this would only be appropriate if this was for informative purposes, to help readers of this wiki find out more about Take 2. It would NOT be appropriate if it was for 'advertising' purposes, particularly if the aim is to take people away from GTA Wiki for general GTA information. Feel free to add this link, but it should not be put on other pages, unless directly relevant (such as the pages of Take 2 employees). However, feel free to link on your user page and talk page. I think it would be good if you could link back to GTA Wiki on pages about GTA, and I think there is no point in your wiki duplicating content we have here. This would be easier if you were a Wikia wiki, but since you are not, we have to be more conservative in the linkage. Hope that helps. Also, I think "I am the best person in Northen U.K at I.T & Electricals" might be a bit of an exaggeration, and of course you have me to contend with! Gboyers talk 20:57, 29 December 2008 (UTC) OK, firstly, Gboyers and I are not the same person. I got your message on my user talk and I didn't know what you were talking about. Also, it doesn't matter that there are new discussions under yours, it wasn't too far so you can place the message in the section (header) that you already had. With discussions like this however where there are more than two people, you could have just replied on this page, and whoever answered first, better for you. As for my reply, go to the Take-Two Interactive page and click Edit this page. Create a new header named External Links, and put your link in there. Don't just type the link, you must use the proper wiki markup: Take-Two wiki. He also said feel free to do the same thing on other pages where it is relevant. So on a page about a T2 employee, link to your page about the same person and vice-verser. And I agree with Gboyers, he IS alot to contend with in the area of computers. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 22:51, 29 December 2008 (UTC)